Wenn Engel Hassen
by Kabuki-Demon
Summary: Er ist nur ein Nachtfalter, doch sie ist das Licht und sie wird ihn unweigerlich verbrennen. Doch ist Shins Tod wirklich so unausweichlich? Kann die Vergangenheit vergessen, Sünden vergeben werden? Ein Spiel zwischen Licht und Dunkelheit.
1. Liebeszauber

-- Die Geschichte spielt zwei Jahre vor der eigentlichen Handlung von Tenjo Tenge. --

Liebeszauber

Er war wie im Wahn; er ahnte er würde sich danach an nicht mehr erinnern können, doch er musste nun seine Wut, seine Verzweiflung an irgendetwas, an irgendjemanden abreagieren.

Sie beobachtete ihn, sah zu wie er seine Mitschüler verprügelte. Sie würde jetzt eingreifen müssen. Sie erhob sich und ging auf ihn zu.

„Ich werde euch nicht töten.", sagte er mit einem finsteren Grinsen, „Ich muss mich nur abreagieren." „Es ist genug Shin.", sagte plötzlich eine Stimme. Shin blickte auf und was er sah überraschte ihn. Da stand ein Mädchen aus seiner Klasse vor ihm. Groß, nur wenige Zentimeter kleiner als er, ihr schulterlanges schwarzes Haar fiel ihr offen über die Schultern und bildete einen starken Kontrast zu der marmorfarbenen Blässe ihrer Haut. Sie stand da vor ihm, mit einer Figur, die sich jede Frau wünschen würde. Sie stand da in hautengen schwarzen Hosen und hochhackigen Stiefeln. Sie trug eine ärmellose weiße, leicht durchsichtige Bluse, er konnte ihren dunkelroten BH sehen, und blickte ihn mit strengem vernichtendem Blick an. Shin lachte auf. Das dumme Mädchen, ihr großartiges Aussehen würde ihr auch nicht helfen. Sie war keine Kämpferin. Sie war nur Inhalt so manches feuchten Traums den seine Klassenkameraden hatten. Er blickte sie spöttisch an. Sie seufzte, schloss die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. „Glaubst du ich höre auf dich du dummes Mädchen.", sagte Shin spöttisch. Sie blickte ihn nun wieder an, mit ihren smaragdgrünen Augen überlegen an. „Du tatest gut daran, auf mich zu hören Shin Natsume, oder ich werde dich töten müssen.", sagte sie dann mit ihrer rauchigen wunderschönen Samtstimme. Er richtete sich auf und steckte das Reiki zurück in die Schwertscheide. Das Mädchen war es nicht wert. „Wer denkst du wer, du bist, dass du so große Töne spuckst?", sagte er arrogant, obwohl er wusste wer sie war. Nun, er dachte er wüsste es. „Du kennst meinen Namen. Aber mehr auch nicht. Denn ich bin es, die über Zeit und Licht bestimmt. Ich wache darüber wie über ein Kind und ich lenke es um es zum Besten zu wenden. Ich bin jene, die es vermag die Vergangenheit ungeschehen zu machen und die Zukunft zu beeinflussen. Ich bin ein Engel, der über das Schicksal der Menschen wacht. Ich bin dein Gegenstück, Shin Natsume.", sagte sie und ging ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, was für eine unglaubliche Macht und Stärke von ihr ausging. Wieso hatte er das in der Schule nicht bemerkt, jetzt konnte sie ihn problemlos fertig machen. Er blickte kurz umher und sah dass die, die er fertig machen wollte verschwunden waren. Er legte die Hand an sein Schwert.

„Falena Sabiduria, willst du mich wirklich zum Kampf herausfordern?", sagte er angestrengt. Doch sie lächelte dem Weißhaarigen nur entgegen. „Nein, aber ich möchte wetten. Wir werden gegeneinander kämpfen, es ist dir sogar erlaubt dein Reiki zu benutzen, ja sogar dein Drachenauge, denn ich fürchte es nicht.", begann sie, doch er unterbrach sie. „Du hast keine Waffen.", sagte er provozierend. Dieses kleine Miststück, wieso fühlte er sich auf einmal so hingezogen zu ihr, als wäre es ein natürlicher Instinkt. Als wäre sie etwas, dass er brauchte. „Ich führe das Shuang Duo. Und nun unterbrich mich nicht mehr während ich dir meinen Wettvorschlag unterbreite.", sagte sie und das Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht wurde finster und hinterhältig, „Wir werden gegeneinander kämpfen. Gewinnst du, werden dir alle deine Sünden verziehen, ja auch der Tod deiner Eltern. Außerdem werde ich, sofern du gewinnst, alles tun was du verlangst. Ich werde deine ergebene Dienerin. Gewinne allerdings ich, wirst du mein Diener und wirst bedingungslos alles tun das ich verlange. Außerdem wirst du nie mehr kämpfen, tust du es doch, werde ich dich unverzüglich töten. Endet unser Kampf jedoch unentschieden, werden dir all deine Sünden vergeben, all deine Untaten ungeschehen, niemand wird sich an irgendetwas erinnern. Doch du wirst der einzige sein, der sich all dessen erinnert." „Ich brauche keine Vergebung. Erst recht nicht von dir.", erwiderte er kalt und drehte sich um. Er wollte davongehen. „Fürchtest du zu verlieren, Shin Natsume?", sagte sie plötzlich. Der Spott klang aus ihrer Stimme. „Der große Shin Natsume, Kopf des Exekutivkommandos, wagt es nicht gegen ein Mädchen zu kämpfen. Wieso bist du Präsident des Exekutivkommandos wenn du mich nicht besiegen kannst? Weil die anderen dich bewundern? Weil sie zu dir aufsehen? Aber dennoch fürchtest du einen Kampf mit mir?", sagte Falena. Er drehte sich zu ihr um. Der Wind spielte mit ihren Haare und in ihren Augen lag ein provozierender, unverschämter Glanz. „Du wagst es…", begann Shin. Er spürte die Wut in sich aufsteigen, was erlaubte sich diese arrogante Schönheit, diese Märchenprinzessin? Seine Gedanken, sein Begehren nach ihr, ein Begehren, das ihn selbst seine Schwester vergessen ließ, ein Begehren, das er nicht zulassen wollte. „Ich werde dich so was von fertig machen, du kleine Puppe.", sagte er und zog das Schwert aus der Scheide. „Ich werde dich vernichten." „Shin!! Shin!!", hörte er plötzlich eine Stimme. Er ließ das Schwert sinken. Das war die Stimme seiner Schwester. Maya. „Willst du jetzt etwa aufgeben ohne überhaupt gekämpft zu haben?", rief sie. „Nein, liebe Schwester. Aber du sollst nicht zusehen wie ich ein Mädchen verprügle.", erwiderte er. Er blickte hinüber zu Falena. Sie hatte die Arme verschränkt und musterte Maya. Sie wirkte so arrogant, dieses verdammte arrogante, verführerische Grinsen. Es machte ihn so an, am liebsten würde er den Kampf nicht hier austragen, lieber in seinem Bett. Sie drehte sich plötzlich um. „Ich gehe nun, aber unsere Wette werde ich nicht vergessen. Und du wirst zu mir zurückkehren wie der Nachtfalter zum Licht. Du hast keine andere Wahl.", sagte sie während sie davonging. Er ballte wütend die Faust. Er wusste genau, dass sie Recht hatte. Er würde zurückkommen wie die Motte zum Licht, denn sie wirkte auf ihn wie Licht und er war der dumme Nachtfalter der sich von ihr angezogen fühlte. Weshalb hatte er nicht früher bemerkt wie stark sie war, dann hätte er sich um sie gekümmert. Er hätte dafür gesorgt, dass sie keinen Ärger macht.


	2. Die Schlacht

Die Schlacht

„Ich habe so einen Hass auf sie, ich könnte sie umbringen." „Wir können uns nicht auf Bonchichi verlassen." Er lauscht der Unterhaltung dort unten, während er auf dem Dach saß, das Schwert über seine Schulter gelegt. „Wir müssen die Sache selbst in die Hand nehmen."

„Du wirst doch nichts Dummes tun, Shin?", sagte plötzlich eine Stimme vor ihm. Er blickte auf. „Was mischt du dich schon wieder ein, Falena?", fragte er.

Er wusste genau, dass sie es war. Sie hatte sich unbemerkt zu ihm gesellt. Sie antwortete nicht. Wütend biss er die Zähne zusammen. Die hält sich wohl für etwas Besseres. Plötzlich spürte er, dass etwas sein Gesicht berührte. Er blickte direkt in ihre smaragdfarbenen Augen, die ihn wie Dolche durchbohrten. Ihre Hand fuhr über seine Wange. Er packte ihre Hand und hielt sie grob fest.

„So stolz…und dennoch so schwach.", sagte sie, erhob sich und befreite sich mühelos aus seinem Griff. Wütend schnellte er nach oben. „Du nennst mich schwach?", fauchte er, doch sie ging wortlos davon.

Was für ein wahnsinniger Idiot er doch war. Er tauchte hier mit dem Reiki auf. Es würde sicherlich Ärger geben. „Denn du bist die Dunkelheit…", sagte der alte Mann zu Shin. Sie lächelte und warf einen Blick zu dem Auto.

Da saß seine kleine Freundin.

Sie hatte vorhin gesagt, sein ganzer Körper roch nach Blut. Sie hatte Recht. Sie war der Meinung es würde Zeit, Zeit die Wette einzugehen.

Dort näherten sich Autos. Bonchichi stieg aus. Er begrüßte Shin.

Zeit einzugreifen.

Zeit.

Shin spürte es geradezu. Als würde ihr ihre Macht vorauseilen. Hinter Bonchichi trat sie hervor. „Falena?", sagte Bonchichi verblüfft, doch er fasst sich gleich wieder, „Bist du gekommen um Shin zu beschützen?" Doch sie hob nur die Hand, die Männer die hinter ihnen aus den Autos gestiegen waren erstarrten. „Ich bin gekommen um mit Shin zu kämpfen.", sagte sie und ihr Blick fiel auf Shins Freundin. „Möchtest du zusehen wie ich ihn besiege?", fragte sie grinsend. „Du…du wirst ihn töten!", sagte sie geschockt. „Nur ein bisschen.", erwiderte Falena.

„Was soll das? Weshalb bist du hier? Warum bleibst du mir nicht einfach fern?", fauchte Shin. Er spürte erneut die Wut in sich aufsteigen, die Wut über diese unbegründete Überheblichkeit. Wut stieg in ihm auf, es war soweit. Gleich würde es passieren. Das Drachenauge. Sie lächelte wieder so überheblich und ging auf ihn zu, sie fürchtete ihn nicht, nicht im Geringsten.

„Pass auf, Mädchen. Du weißt nicht was du tust!", warnte der alte Mann plötzlich. Sie lächelte und seine Stimme versagte.

„Shin Natsume, du bist nur ein Nachtfalter und ich, ich bin das Licht. Ich ziehe dich magisch an und werde dich verbrennen sobald du mir nahe genug bist. Warum wirst du so naiv geboren und fliegst mir naiv, mit der Gewissheit des sicheren Todes entgegen? Ich werde dich verbrennen, auch wenn ich es nicht will. Deshalb bin ich hier. Weil es meine Aufgabe ist.", sagte sie kalt.

„Was redest du für ein wirres Zeug!", erwiderte Shin. Er lachte, sein Dämon war endgültig erwacht. „Du erinnerst dich an unsere Wette?", sagte sie und ihre Hand hob sich. Zwei Schwerter erschienen darin. Tatsächlich Shuang Duo, Doppelschwerter. Shin nickte, er würde sie besiegen. Dieses arrogante Biest. Dieses schöne Biest.

Er zog das Reiki aus der Scheide, wollte angreifen, doch sie hatte schon den Angriff begonnen. Ihre Schwerter schlugen aufeinander. „Du bist zu langsam.", sagte sie und mit einem mächtigen Schlag schleuderte sie Shin gegen die Autos. Mühsam, Zorn entbrannt richtete er sich auf. „Ich dachte nicht, dass du so stark bist, Kleine. Ich habe mich verschätzt, das wirst du bereuen.", fauchte er. Die Energie des Drachenauges war nicht so stark wie sonst, das spürte er. Diesmal griff er an, doch sie wich seinem Angriff aus. Sie begann zu spielen! Das durfte nicht sein! Sie machte sich lustig über ihn! Sie bewegte sich genau wie er, wie ein Schatten hinter seinem Rücken. Sie tauchte immer wieder vor seinen Angriffen weg, dann griff sie an. Ihre Schwerter prallten aufeinander und sie lehnten sich gegeneinander. Sie war unglaublich stark, zu stark für einen normalen Kämpfer. Sie wich zurück und griff erneut an, nur schwer konnte er ihre Attacke parieren. Mit einem gewaltigen Kraftaufwand konnte er sich zurückdrängen und schließlich gegen eines der Autos schleudern. Einen Moment bewegte sie sich nicht und er dachte er hätte sie besiegt, doch dann erhob sie sich und grinste. Blut rann ihr aus dem Mundwinkel.

„So einfach kannst du mich nicht besiegen.", sagte sie grinsend und rannte auf ihn zu. Ihre Angriffe kamen nun mit mehr Kraft, sie waren schneller, sie waren komplizierter. Es fiel ihm deutlich schwerer ihr etwas entgegenzubringen. Doch er war nicht umsonst Shin Natsume. Das was zwischen ihnen stattfand, war ein reiner Schwertkampf. Er lacht und griff erneut an. Er wurde sie jetzt mit dem Fuß am Kopf treffen und ihr den Kiefer brechen. Schade um das hübsche Gesicht. Er trat zu. Sein Fuß wurde gestoppt. Wieder dieses arrogante Grinsen. Sie hatte seinen Fuß mit der Hand gestoppt und im nächsten Moment stieß sie ihn von sich weg. Er griff erneut an. Sie kämpften und kämpften und kein Ende schien in Sicht. Keine von beiden würde nachgeben. Keiner würde aufgeben, niemals.

„Ich kann für immer kämpfen und du?", sagte sie und grinste wieder überheblich. „Ich werde dich vorher umbringen!!", erwiderte Shin wütend. „Niemand wird diesen Kampf je gewinnen!", sagte plötzlich der alte Mann.

Sie hatte ihm seine Sprache wohl wiedergegeben. Erst jetzt bemerkten die beiden, was sie sich gegenseitig zugefügt hatten. Über Shins Stirn tropfte das Blut über sein Gesicht die Wangen hinunter und an seiner linken Seite trug er eine tiefe Schnittwunde. Blut tropfte ihm aus dem Mundwinkel. „Dann ist es wohl entschieden.", sagte die junge Frau und steckte ihre Schwerter weg.

Sie ging auf Shin zu, mühevoll, sie schien schwerer verletzt als von ihm angenommen. Er wusste, dass der Dämon in ihm verschwunden war. Kein Drachenauge mehr. Sie blieb neben ihm stehen.

„Vergibst du mir nun meine Sünden und lässt sie alle vergessen?", fragte er finster. „Es ist noch nicht an der Zeit. Du hast noch nicht begriffen was Vergebung bedeutet. Noch ist dein größter Wunsch nicht Vergessen, sonder Überlegenheit.", sagte sie leise mit ihrer rauen Samtstimme. „Du kneifst also.", erwiderte er spöttisch. „Wenn die Zeit gekommen ist, wirst du Vergebung und Vergessen finden.", sagte sie und blickte ihn aus dem Augenwinkel an. Ihre Blicke trafen sich. Sie grinste erneut. „Und wieder wirst du mir folgen, wie die Motte dem Licht.", sagte sie und ging davon.

Er drehte sich nach ihr um und blickte ihr um wie sie davonging. Wirklich beeindruckend. Wirklich sehr beeindruckend. Und so verführerisch.


	3. Puppenspieler

Puppenspieler

Jetzt hatte sie ihn doch tatsächlich gezwungen etwas von ihrem Essen zu essen und nun versprach sie ihm auch noch das nächste Mal Gebäck mitzubringen.

„Ich verspreche dir, ich komme wieder.", sagte sie und legte die Hand auf den Türgriff.

Es klopfte an der Tür. Kuzunoha blickte erschrocken auf und öffnete dann die Tür. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck wandelte sich von überrascht in wütend, dann trat sie zur Seite. Falena trat herein. Sie trug ein kurzes eng geschnittenes rotes Kleid und hatte das Haar im Nacken zu einem Zopf gebunden, so dass ihre hohen Wangenknochen wunderschön betont wurden. Sie hatte einen Verband am linken Knöchel, aber dennoch betrat sie das Zimmer geschmeidig wie eine Siamkatze und sofort spürte Shin wie er unweigerlich zu ihr hingezogen wurde. Doch er blieb sitzen. Sie ging zu ihm ans Bett.

„Ich dachte ich sehe nach dir, nachdem du so schwer verletzt wurdest. Und noch dazu habe ich dir etwas mitgebracht.", sagte sie und hielt ein kleines Päckchen hoch. „Bringst du mir jetzt auch noch was zu essen?", fragte er missbilligend.

Sie lächelte wieder so überheblich und er wollte schon verlangen, dass sie ging, da nahm sie das Päckchen und öffnete es. Ein wunderschöner bunter Schmetterling erhob sich aus dem Päckchen und begann durch den Raum zu schweben. Shin blickte sie verwirrt an. Falena hob ihre Hand und der Schmetterling landete auf ihrer Hand. Sie legte nahm mit der freien Hand seine Hand und legte dann die Hand mit dem Schmetterling daneben. Langsam wanderte der Schmetterling auf Shins Hand. Er hielt gespannt den Atem an um den Schmetterling nicht aufzuschrecken.

„Das bist du Shin. Wenn du das Drachenauge kontrollierst.", sagte Falena leise und blickte in seine Augen.

Er blickte zurück. Dieses überhebliche Lächeln war gar nicht mehr so überheblich, es war irgendwie sexy. Verführerisch. Sie legte ihre Hand über seine, über den Schmetterling und das Lächeln verschwand.

„Und so bist du jetzt.", sie nahm ihre Hand weg und ein Nachtfalter flatterte panisch auf. Er begann um die Lampe zu kreisen und flog mehrere Mal dagegen, bevor er tot zu Boden fiel.

„Du bist geblendet vom Licht und wirst solange nicht der Dunkelheit entkommen bist du lernst das Drachenauge zu kontrollieren und dich in einen Schmetterling zu verwandeln.", sagte sie und richtete sich wieder auf. Er musterte sie. „Du musst wirklich ein Engel sein, so schön und weise wie du bist.", erwiderte Shin.

Er musste es sagen, er wollte es nicht. Er wollte seine Gefühle, die vom ersten Moment an als sie ihre Kraft zeigte, ihr nicht mitteilen. Aber konnte nicht anders. „Und in dir schlummert zweifellos ein Dämon, so verführerisch wie das Böse selbst.", erwiderte sie und lächelte wieder dieses Lächeln.

Er konnte nicht anders, er nahm ihre Hand und zog sie blitzschnell an sich. Sein ganzer Körper verlangte danach und endlich, endlich berührten sich ihre Lippen. Einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde blickte er in die grünen Engelsaugen, dann schloss er die Augen und genoss den Kuss, den sie nun erwiderte. In ihm breitet sich ein unglaubliches Gefühl aus. Was war das? Tiefste Zufriedenheit und unglaubliches Glück? War das, das Gefühl erwiderter Liebe? Oder Befriedigung? Aber er hatte die Augen geschlossen. Niemals hatte er das je getan. Er spürte wie sich ihre Lippen langsam von seinen entfernten. Doch er lehnte sich weiter nach vorne, er wollte diesen Kuss nicht beenden. Würde dieser Kuss enden, würde es die Welt auch tun. Doch er endete, und die Welt ging nicht unter. Sein Blick glitt zu Kuzunoha, der Tränen in den Augen standen.

„Ich dachte deine Aufgabe hier wäre erledigt.", sagte er kühl und legte seine Hand auf Falenas. Kuzunoha schnappte entsetzt nach Luft und rannte dann weinend nach draußen. „Ich bin vielleicht ein Nachtfalter und fühle mich von dir, dem Licht, hoffnungslos stark angezogen, aber trotzdem kann ich dir widerstehen, wenn ich es wünschte.", sagte Shin und strich über ihre Wange zum Kinn, drehte ihren Kopf zu sich, sodass sie ihn anblickte. „Sicher?", fragte sie und setzte sich elegant neben ihn und lächelte ihn mit einem unglaublich verführerischen Schmollmund an. Shin antwortet nicht und zog sie näher an sich, küsste sie.

„Bunshichi, wieso bist du hergekommen?", fragte Shin, seinen Freund, der neben ihm auf einem Stuhl saß. „Ich wollte mich nur vergewissern, ob es stimmt, dass du dir ein neues Mädchen gesucht hast.", sagte der Freund. „Er hat sich mich nicht ausgesucht, er hatte keine andere Wahl als mir zu verfallen.", erwiderte plötzlich Falena die im Türrahmen stand. „Da hörst du es.", sagte Shin und grinste. Falena kam zu ihm herüber und küsste ihn kurz, dann setzte sie sich zum ihm auf die Bettkante und strich seine Haare zu Recht. Ja wirklich, sie war eine sehr verführerische Frau, das konnte selbst Bunshichi nicht leugnen. „Sei nur froh, dass ich dich nicht vor ihm entdeckt habe, mir könntest du nicht so auf der Nase herumtanzen.", sagte Bunshichi zu ihr. „Du möchtest es sicher nicht darauf ankommen lassen, kleiner Bunshichi.", sagte sie provozierend. „Du freches…! Shin hast du gehört wie sie mich genannt hat!", sagte Bunshichi aufgebracht und ballte die Hand. Shin lachte nur. Ein fröhliches, glückliches Lachen.

Er ging wieder zur Schule. Es ging ihm inzwischen auch wieder gut. Da standen sie schon, die Sensationssüchtigen Mitschüler. Er hielt sein Motorrad an und Falena stieg hinter ihm ab. Sie hatte dich Nacht bei ihm verbracht, mit ihm, auf ihm, unter ihm. „An was denkst du gerade, weil du so verschmitzt lächelst?", hauchte sie ihm ins Ohr. Er wandte ihr den Kopf zu und zog sie an sich. „An dich an was denn sonst?", erwiderte er und küsste sie. „Sie haben Angst vor dir.", flüsterte sie als sie sich voneinander lösten. „Ich weiß…es wird schwer werden meinen guten Ruf wieder herzustellen.", erwiderte er und stieg ebenfalls ab. Er legte einen Arm um ihre Schulter und gemeinsam gingen sie ins Schulhaus. Sie hatten alle von dem Vorfall gehört. Bunshichi ging hinter ihnen. Die anderen erschraken als sie Shin sahen. „Kaum lässt man sie ein Weilchen aus den Augen entsteht ein Sauhaufen.", sagte Shin an Mitsuomi gerichtet der neben ihnen ging. „Das liegt daran, dass der Vorstand des Exekutivkomitees fast ausschließlich aus Mitgliedern des Katanas besteht. Jetzt funktioniert die Selbstverwaltung kaum mehr. Auf dem Schulgelände herrscht das Chaos.", erwiderte Mitsuomi. „Dann wird es Zeit etwas dagegen zu tun.", warf Falena grinsend ein. „Langsam verstehe ich, wieso du sie dir unter den Nagel gerissen hast Shin, sie hat wirklich ein mega Fahrgestell.", sagte Bunshichi. Falena lächelte nur finster. So einfach würde sie sich nicht provozieren lassen.


	4. Drei Engel

Drei Engel

Sie mussten diesen Klub gründen. Anders konnten sie nicht an dem Wettbewerb um den Posten des Präsidenten teilnehmen. Aber es gab dennoch ein Problem. Sie hatten nur drei Mitglieder und keiner von ihnen wusste jemanden, der mit ihnen kämpfen wollte. Shin hatte zwar Falena gebeten, doch sie hatte abgelehnt, da sie daran nicht interessiert sei. Sie schien irgendetwas anderes im Kopf zu haben, wovon sie allerdings nicht sprach. Und selbst Bunshichi hatte sich zunächst geweigert dem Klub beizutreten.

„Es sind nur noch wenige Tage bis zu den Ausscheidungskämpfen und wir sind noch immer zwei Leute zu wenig. Mitsuomi, du hast gesagt du wüsstest noch jemanden.", sagte Shin mit Nachdruck. „Ja, aber sie hat wohl doch kein Interesse.", erwiderte der Zehntklässler. „Also ich habe gar nicht erst nach jemandem gesucht.", sagte Bunshichi. „Jetzt hör mal her! Du begibst dich sofort auf die Suche!", fauchte Shin. Er war aufgesprungen. „Dann denk dran, dass du für jeden Idioten dankbar sein sollst, du Plusterbacke!", erwiderte Bunshichi, er war ebenfalls aufgesprungen. „Blusterbacke?", kam eine Stimme vom Eingang, gefolgt von einem Lachen. Die beiden Streithähne wandten sich um. „Falena…Maya.", sagte Shin erstaunt. „Bist du überrascht so hübsche Mädchen in diesem Männerverein zu sehen?", sagte Maya grinsend. „Wir haben den Vollidioten und uns Beide mitgebracht. Somit wären wir sechs Leute. Seid ihr uns jetzt dankbar?", sagte Falena grinsend.

Sie plagen ihn diese Halluzination, jahrelang schon. Der Alte. „Während wir zu dieser Gestalt verblichen sind, denkst du nur darüber nach wie du deine eigene Haut retten kannst." „Du sprachloser Feigling. Hey Shin", die Alte, „weißt du wie mir deine Seele vorkommt? So hässlich wie ein verrostetes Schwert." Diese kalten widerlichen Hände. So abstoßend. Doch plötzlich Wärme. Seine Halluzinationen verschwanden. Wärme. Hände auf seinen Wangen, Lippen auf seinen Lippen. Falena. „Du vertreibst nicht nur die Dunkelheit, sondern auch meine Halluzinationen.", sagte er als sie sich vor ihn setzte. „Jeder hat seinen persönlichen Dämon, Shin. So auch ich, du bist mein Dämon. Aber so wie es eine Macht größer als meine eigene gewollt hat, bezwingen wir den Dämon des jeweils anderen. Ich bezwinge deine Halluzination und du mein Verlangen nach dem Finsteren.", sagte sie und nahm seine Augenklappe ab, „Solange du in meiner Nähe bist, bist du sicher vor der Dunkelheit." Das hatte er nicht gewusst. Er lächelte sie an. „Du bist meine persönliche Prinzessin.", sagte er und küsste sie. Sie zog ihn näher an sich und ließ sich nach hinten auf den Boden gleiten zog ihn mit sich. Gerade glitt seine Hand unter ihren ohnehin kurzen Schulrock als die Tür aufging. Er sah auf. „Aya?", sagte er erstaunt. „Mit wem hast du da eben gesprochen? Bevor Falena die Stimmen unterbrach?", fragte sie. „Du hast sie also gehört?", fragte er kühl. „Ja Bruder.", erwiderte sie. „So.", sagte er. Er war über Falena erstarrt und sie durchbohrte ihn nun geradezu mit ihren Blicken. Unverheißungsvolle Blicke. Sie schien alarmiert zu sein. „Wo ist Maya?", fragte er schließlich und richtete sich auf, half Falena auf. „So ein Typ auf einem Motorrad hat sich mitgenommen.", sagte Aya. „Oh…ich werde mich dann auch auf den Weg machen.", sagte er schließlich und ließ sich von Falena die Augenklappe wieder anziehen.

Sie machten sich gemeinsam auf den Weg in die Schule und gingen dann zu ihrem Trainingsplatz. Maya und Mitsuomi schienen dort gerade angekommen zu sein. „Maya, wenn du es wagst mich noch einmal so zu veräppeln werfe ich dich aus dem Klub.", sagte er, doch bevor Maya etwas erwidern konnte erhob Falena die Stimme. Mit samtiger Stimme und mit einem unwiderstehlichen Lächeln wandte sie sich an Shin. „Shin, mein Liebster, lass den Beiden doch ihre Lieben, schließlich hast du mich.", sagte sie und küsste ihn sanft. Er seufzte. „Na gut, Prinzessin.", sagte er und legte einen Arm um sie. Gemeinsam gingen sie zur Eröffnung des Wettkampfes.

Sie beobachtete nun die Ausscheidungskämpfe und griff selbst ein, sobald es Zeit wurde. Doch nun bahnte sich eine weitaus bedrohlichere Situation an. Der alte Mann und das Reiki. Der alte Mann wollte, dass Shin das Reiki zurücknahm. Er erlaubte ihm ein Massaker anzurichten. Sie hielt sich schon bereit die Zeit einfrieren zu lassen, dass Reiki für immer verschwinden zu lassen. Es war natürlich ein grober Verstoß gegen die Regeln, doch wenn es nicht anders ging um ihren geliebten Nachtfalter zu retten, musste sie es tun. Es gab aus Regeln immer einen Ausweg. Aber was geschah da drin? Shin berührte es…und er widerstand. Wie außerordentlich erstaunlich. Wie es aussah hatte er einiges an Selbstbeherrschung gewonnen. Er drehte sich um. Sie wusste, dass er dachte sie würde vor der Tür warten. Blitzschnell machte sie sich auf den Weg dorthin und kam gerade rechtzeitig als er den Raum verließ an.

„Ist alles gut verlaufen?", fragte sie lächelnd und nahm seine Hand. „Du hast es selbst gesehen.", erwiderte er und blickte sie mild an, obwohl er zornig sein sollte. Er konnte ihr nicht böse sein, er liebte sie einfach viel zu sehr. „Ich bin sehr stolz auf dich.", sagte sie schließlich und ging mit ihm schweigend den Gang entlang nach unten zum Dojo. Doch dort klebte ein Brief an der Tür. Shin nahm ihn herunter und las ihn nachdenklich. „Der Kampf hat schon begonnen? Was soll das heißen?", sagte er an Falena gewandt. „Das bedeutete, dass ich mich nun nicht mehr einmische. Zunächst.", sagte sie und folgte ihm dann, als er Richtung Schulgebäude ging.

Es war fürchterlich die Kämpfe mit anzusehen. Mit anzusehen wie Shin über sich selbst die Kontrolle verlor, als er sah was sie Maya angetan hatten. Zu sehen wie er Mitsuomi verletzte. Er hatte sich nicht unter Kontrolle gehabt. Doch Mitsuomi hatte Glück gehabt und war nicht schwer verletzt worden. Shin kam sogar um sich zu entschuldigen, obgleich die Entschuldigung etwas fragwürdig klang.

Shin war heute mit Maya ans Meer gefahren, er hatte gesagt, er wolle noch einmal mit Maya das Meer sehen. Es ließ sie misstrauisch werden und daher nahm bereitet sie sich darauf vor in nächster Zeit die wohl größte Veränderung die sie bisher an der Zeit vorgenommen hatte, in die Tat umzusetzen. Und nun, kaum war Shin zurück hatte er eine neue Idee, er wollte Klubfotos machen. Er plante tatsächlich etwas. Und er hielt sie dabei raus, also konnte es einfach nichts gutes sein. Nun wenigstens mit dem Klubfoto würde sie ihm eine Freude machen und sich mit Ablichten lassen. Mit ihm zusammen bei seinem Motorrad. Wenigstens an diesem Tag konnte er aus vollem Herzen lachen.

Doch es würde nicht lange weilen.

Er kämpfte also tatsächlich gegen Mitsuomi. Er kämpfte diesen Kampf. Er würde niemals gegen ihn gewinnen, wenn er das Drachenauge nicht einsetzten würde. Und immer wieder Mayas Schreie, die den Kampf unbedingt unterbrechen wollte. Er schien zu verlieren, er schien sterben zu wollen. Nein, das durfte nicht sein! Doch plötzlich wendete sich das Blatt, er schien die Oberhand zu gewinnen. Doch wieder wurde er zu Boden geschlagen. Doch dann endete es, das Drachenauge erwachte.

Jetzt würde er siegen. Er würde Mitsuomi mit sich in die Hölle reißen. Er holte zum Schlag aus, doch plötzlich wurde seine Hand aufgefangen. Dann die andere. Die Energie, die der vernichtende Schlag mit sich trug, floss nun in einen anderen Körper. Die Energie zirkulierte nun zwischen diesen beiden verbundenen Körpern. Sein Blick wurde klar, das Drachenauge es war plötzlich verschwunden und er blickte in Augen die smaragdfarben leuchteten. Ein kurzer Blick zur Seite bestätigte was er erwartete hatte, sie hatte die Zeit angehalten. „Spürst du die Energie, die zwischen uns fließt? Deine Dunkelheit strömt in meinen Körper und wird zu Licht. Spürst du wie du aus der Finsternis ausbrichst und zum Schmetterling wirst? Ich kontrolliere nun voll und ganz das Drachenauge. Denn du hast dich deinen Dämonen nun lange genug gestellt. Es ist Zeit für dich Vergebung zum Empfangen und Vergessen zu genießen.", sagte sie und löste die Verbindung die durch ihre Hände entstanden war. Er spürte in sich eine tiefe Erleichterung als wäre eine schwere Last von ihm genommen worden. Er wollte gar nicht mehr kämpfen. Er wollte, dass seine Sünden vergeben werden. Er wollte, dass seine Schandtaten ungeschehen wären. Sie legte ihm zwei Finger über die Augen und schloss sanft seine Augenlider. Etwas ging von ihnen aus, eine Art sanfte Welle, dann nahm sie ihre Hand von ihm.

Sünden waren nun vergeben und das Vergessen legte sich über die Geschehnisse. Licht und der vom Licht gesegnete Nachtfalter wurden eins. Wurden zum Schöpfer eines Geschöpfs, das dem Licht widerstand und der Dunkelheit entgegen flog.


End file.
